Fed Net News, July 10, 2010
This is Federal Network World Service Broadcasting from Orlando. The World News, at 0800 hours. A Japanese fishing boat was attacked off the coast of Lingshan Island earlier this morning by Warships belonging to the Chinese Collective Provinces, 37 crewmembers are believed dead and the remainder are believed to be held captive by Chinese Secret police.According to Chinese Military attaches, the boat was believed to have been reconnaissance vessel and was sunk after it failed to respond to warning shots given out by the Chinese Coast Guard. Japanese Prime Minister Shintaro Ishihara, however, says this action was nothing short of what he calls an act of state piracy to Antagonize Japan. Ishihara also called for a blockade of Shanghai as a response to what he calls Aggressive Chinese expansionism. In the Moscow Sprawl, a massive street fight have broken out between the Fourth Reich and the Neo-Bolsheviks during a labor rally being held in Red Square. During the Rally, a Reich Militia Opened fire upon the crowd followed by gunfire from Neo-Bolshevik Security forceMoscow Sprawl Police reckon that as many as 53 people have been killed, along with at least 3 bystanders. Scores more have been wounded and Parts of the Nearby metro station has been converted into a make-shift shelter for those injured during the violence. According to Commonwealth Intelligence agency ,M16, the world has seen only a increase in terrorist activity. Terrorist Groups like Alliance for Allah, Aum Shinrikyo, and the Irish Liberation Army have been stepping up Attacks towards civilian and Millitary Personal Alike Regardless of who and/or where their targets are from.C.I.A. Director Bruce Grayson Claims that such reports are Frivolous. Stating that "the Federation is capable of handling any threat to their way of life, Regardless wither it be Nation or Terrorists". Oil Giant and Syndicate member, Petro-Nino, has been cleared of Charges For last month's Persian Gulf Oil Spill that killed 5 people. According to correspondents, the clean-up operation now underway may add up to some 50 Million in UF Dollars, not including compensation, and with this latest verdict, Saudi Arabia is forced to pay the entirety of this sum. Groups Like the Alliance for Allah and Gia’s Freedom Brigade have Denounced Verdic Claiming that Saudi Arabia has become a virtual client state to The Syndicate, while Petro-Nino spokesmen vehemently deny this claim. Rumors have been cirulating General David Petraeus of the United Federal Army may have uprooted from his post at Camp Pendleton and trasferd to Liberia. This move would not be unexpected as Liberia has been under constant threat From the The Pharaoh’s Legion, who's rapid expansion across Central Africa now threatens the stability in countries like Liberia. Military Governor of Liberia David G. Perkins has Stated that "the Federal occupation force will make sure democracy and stability of Liberia will not fall to an empire built on genocide and slavery". And Finally Reports of Mysterious life forms located in Siberia has been dismissed by the Scientific Community. Stated that it’s just yet another one of the Technocratic Alliance’s Experiments gone awry. That was the news roundup at 0800 hours. The local weather forecast for your region will follow in one hour. In the meantime, this bulletin will repeat until further notice. Good morning. Category:Lore